The transfer of personnel from a small boat, such as a sea launch, to a larger sea vessel, such as a passenger ship or tanker, has always posed a safety problem in heavy seas. The smaller boat or launch is pitching, rolling and heaving under the influence of the sea, while the larger ship is generally less affected by the sea motion. The resulting disparity in the relative vertical motions of the two vessels causes boarding and disembarking accidents, as personnel attempt to embark or disembark fluctuating decks and oscillating platforms.
The problem of safely transferring personnel at sea has been one which, heretofore, has not been successfully solved.
The subject invention offers a solution to the above-mentioned problem, which solution is achieved in a very simple and unique manner.